errado demais para não estar certo
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: "Quem havia seduzido quem? Não lembrava mais, quando James o pressionava contra a mesa" - Teddy/James S.


Fanfic desenvolvida para o I Challege Teddy/James S, do fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** Mitologia **Subitem:** Prazer **Linha:** "Now listen / So, come on and freak my body / We can get nasty, naughty / All night a private party" (_Escute agora / Venha e curta meu corpo / Podemos ser maliciosos, perversos / A noite inteira numa festa particular_) - Get mine Get Yours (Christina Aguilera)

* * *

**errado demais para não estar certo**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Foi realmente difícil dar aquela aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas sob o olhar de James, malicioso e sugestivo, ainda mais considerando que eram todos estudantes de dezessete anos nervosos com os N.I.E.M.s, absorvendo cada palavra do que ele dizia como esponjas. Quando o sinal tocou, foi um alívio. Ser professor era muito mais difícil do que imaginava, ainda mais se era o seu primeiro ano como um professor de Hogwarts e ainda tinha muitas dúvidas em como elaborar um plano de aula.

Mas era especialmente difícil nas quintas-feiras, quando o último horário do dia era reservado aos grifinórios e corvinais do sétimo ano, o que queria dizer que James estava lá, na primeira fila, lhe despindo com os olhos. E então quando tocava o sinal, todos arrumavam seus materiais, ansiosos por tomarem banho, comer e estudarem a noite toda. Todos, exceto James Potter. Ele preferia dar uma desculpa qualquer aos seus amigos, e ficar lá, observando Teddy com um meio sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

No momento que Teddy respirava fundo e trancava a porta da sua sala, fingindo que não notara que James ficara para trás, então tudo acontecia.

Quem havia seduzido quem? Não lembrava mais, quando James o pressionava contra a mesa, o envolvendo com as próprias pernas, suas mãos ansiosas querendo despi-lo. Não resistiu diante daquele brilho quase perverso que cruzou os olhos castanhos de James, os olhos que herdara da mulher que o criou como mãe. Era quase incesto, separados apenas pelo sangue, mas a pergunta sobre se era certo ou errado estava longe demais de ser respondida por agora.

— Sem compromissos – dissera James em uma das quintas-feiras e era disso que sobrevivia o relacionamento de ambos.

Era errado? Não conseguia descobrir, quando James fazia questão de conduzi-lo às sensações de torpor e incredulidade. Odiava se sentir pervertido, mas era exatamente dessa maneira que se sentia quando James percorria suas mãos por baixo das vestes de Teddy, sua boca procurando pela de Teddy, cravando suas unhas até deixarem marcas. Odiava ter perdido o ponto de quem realmente era e de como deveria agir, quando jogara no lixo todas as suas noções de respeito para com o filho do seu padrinho no momento que James o despia ansiosamente.

Harry se decepcionaria? Pergunta que lhe atormentava, exceto quando James lhe sorria dessa maneira, deixando-o seminu, beijando indecorosamente cada centímetro do seu corpo, como um devoto louvando ao seu deus. James o fazia se sentir sujo e indecente a cada vez que ele se investia contra Teddy, o contato tão quente e corpos tão próximos que quase poderiam se tornar um, e a pior parte era que gostava de se sentir sujo e indecente.

Seria demitido? Trancava as portas e se escondia dos olhos de todos, nervoso com a perspectiva de McGonall descobrir sobre ambos. Não sabia qual era o castigo reservado aos professores que se envolviam com seus alunos, mesmo que eles fossem apenas seis anos mais novo e seus irmãos de criação, mas não queria descobrir. Queria apenas ter James para si, ter seu olhar lascivo se dirigindo ao seu corpo, ter seus lábios se dedicando em dar prazer.

O quanto isso duraria?

Essa era a pergunta que Teddy sorria ao conseguir responder. Para sempre, se dependesse dele. Ter seu corpo todas as semanas, se deliciar em silêncio com os beijos apaixonados que James dava. Tê-lo dentro de si. Tê-lo fora por um instante, para então afundar-se em algo que se assemelhava à felicidade pura, se ela pudesse ser descrita.

James se despediu com um beijo, pousado sobre seus lábios, sorriso travesso de garoto. Saiu da sala, os cabelos despenteados e as vestes amassadas, a satisfação em cada gesto seu. Teddy o observou saindo, pele ainda úmida de suor, resquícios do ato em seu pescoço. Ajeitou as vestes, tentando parecer um professor respeitável, e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Eventualmente ele interrompia o que fazia, perdendo o fôlego ao se lembrar de uma maneira específica com que James trabalhara seus dedos no corpo do amante.

Era difícil.

Era excepcionalmente difícil.

Tê-lo como irmão tinha sido fácil. Tê-lo como melhor amigo mais ainda. Mas tê-lo como amante nas quintas-feiras, ter seu corpo junto ao seu, querer percorrer cada centímetro de James e se sentir despido durante as aulas, e até mesmo os instantes de perigo acabavam por excitá-lo. Não que reconhecesse a si mesmo agindo dessa maneira, mas não se importava. Essa era a parte mais difícil: as broncas que davam em si mesmo, por agir de forma tão deliberada. Por deflorar um garoto seis anos mais velho, criado como seu irmão, matriculado como seu aluno. Imaginou o olhar de desapontamento de Harry, a exasperação de Ginny, a expressão estupefata de Ron e o erguer de sobrancelhas indignado de Hermione. Imaginou McGonall o demitindo. Imaginou uma porção de coisas. E disse a si mesmo que iria terminar com aquilo.

O problema era que se ele decidia isso na sexta, já não estava tão certo na segunda e já ansiava pelo próximo contato na quarta.

E o problema era que assim que James lhe sorriu marotamente na próxima quinta-feira e, com o ardor de um amante desesperado, tomou seus lábios e lhe tocou lascivamente, bem, Teddy não tinha outra escapatória a não ser se perder novamente nos braços de James e se esquecer mais uma vez de todas as perguntas que lhe atormentavam. Porque a única resposta que precisava era James e essa ele a tinha para si toda quinta-feira.


End file.
